


The Twines of Hearts and Souls

by RainbowPools



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU. Everyone lives, And I’ll add tags as we go, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noctis is bad at feels, Poor tortured Ardyn, Prompto is shy, Ravus’ life sucks, Romance, Sexual Content, happy endings, probably some violence, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: My indulging in the happy ending I never received.An ending that only marks the beginning of second chance and swirls of recovery. In which the death that ensued never ensued, and even the so-named villains can taste light. In which the only problems that exist lie in the characters themselves, and not the world around them. In which we see the human in everyone. And in which the ten year time skip has been reduced to a more manageable, three year skip. In which ... our fate is in our own hands.





	The Twines of Hearts and Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! :)  
Let’s take a look at what a happy ending for FFXV could be, beginning with a quick chapter introducing Noctis’ boyish struggles. With the end of the world behind, relationships seem so foreign and complicated.

Noctis exhaled, gazing out into the sunset that shown through his window. The reconstruction of Lucis from a semi-apocalyptic state was by far, one of the most difficult and taxing things he had ever done. His retainers had powered through it all with him, which is why they were taking a well deserved vacation in Altissia. Reconstruction back home lied in the hands of Cor and Iris. Ignis had left a binder full of plans and agendas for them, and the group promised to stay no longer than a week in any case. That’s What Noctis was doing, speaking with Iris about how things were rolling over back across seas. After confirmation that things _were_ in fact; playing out well, Noctis hung up the line and deposited his phone in his pocket. He collapsed on the luxury mattress of the hotel queen sized bed, spreading out his arms and legs to mimic a starfish.

“Hey Noct,” the door swung open; Prompto entering the suite, all tender freckles and sunny smile. He carried a crinkled plastic bag in his hand, and proceeded to toss it in Noctis’ direction. It hit the pillow with an iconic crack.

“Hey Man,” Noctis flipped over and dragged himself up to sit, taking the bag into his palms. It was filled with tiny strawberry sponge cakes, topped with whipped cream and a maraschino cherry.

“Cake?” Noctis glanced at Prompto.

“They were selling them at a vender in town. Thought you might want some or,” the door clicked shut behind Prompto and he plopped beside Noctis, “Don’t tell me Noct’s lost his sweet tooth?” His voice became a gasping breath as he feigned shock.

“Nah, I haven’t. Thanks Man,” Noctis elbowed Prompto, tearing into the bag and popping one of the treats into his mouth. He closed his eyes, “They’re really good.” Another found its way into his mouth, and another, and another. Prompto’s pleased laughter echoed in the background.

“Try it,” Noctis shoved a pastry toward Prompto’s lips. Prompto leaned back, incredulous violet eyes rolling over the pastry. “That would go straight to my hips,” he pouted.

“I wouldn’t mind that, a little fat on your hips,” Noctis commented, lips quirking into a catty grin at the pink blooming to Prompto’s cheeks. “And anyway, how could you possibly be worried about your diet after we just survived the end of the world together?” he tipped his head back, pastry still extended out to Prompto. “You look amazing. You’re probably thinner than me. No strawberry cake’s gonna change that.” He really wanted Prompto to enjoy the flavor with him.

“I uhh ...” Prompto’s face matched the maraschino cherries as he took the cake from Noctis and ate it.

“Now, was that so hard?” Noctis put the bag of sweets on the bedside table and regarded Prompto.

“You’re right! They’re delicious!” Prompto flashed a thumbs up. Noctis gave a satisfied hum and nodded. One arm slunk around Prompto’s tiny waist, dragging him down with Noctis as he lied down.

“What are you-“ Prompto’s face heated even more at the advance. Noctis yawned, tucking his head into the pillow. He tangled his legs in Prompto’s, his hands seizing his hips and drawing him to his chest. “I wanna sleep before Gladio drags us out to the tavern tonight,” he yawned, words twisting into a sleepy rumble.

“O-okay,” Prompto’s face was still warm, his heart thudding in his chest. He hadn’t yet adjusted to his prince’s advances, on main account that he didn’t know why he was initiating them. Wasn’t he in love with Lunafreya? Why was he suddenly of physical interest to Noctis? Prompto could admit to always having a crush on Noctis, but he knew it could never be. On Noctis’ end, matters were quite a deal more complicated. He cared for Luna in more ways than one, but he questioned if his romances toward her were genuine due to the uprising of amorous emotions that had existed for Prompto since high school. He inhaled Prompto’s scent; apples and honey, his hands wandering up his shirt to ghost the warm, unseen skin of his back. Prompto’s breath caught, his head nestled under Noctis’ chin. Noctis’ deep sapphire eyes were closed. He couldn’t just remove Luna from the equation. End of the world or not; he was still very much engaged to her, so he wanted to enjoy whatever time he could with Prompto before his long delayed wedding arrived. Perhaps he could piece together the whole of his emotions in the process.

“Huh, you’re just like a baby Noct, eating and then sleeping right after,” Prompto’s heart slowed as he eased into Noctis’ embrace. Noctis settled a hand under Prompto’s chin, raising it to plant a simple kiss on his nose. His lips moved down to his jaw, and then his neck. He chuckled. “I thought I already told you I’m half cat,” he spoke into the hallow of Prompto’s throat, leaving a few more kisses there. Heat rose to Prompto’s cheeks. He wished to touch Noctis too, he had always wanted too. Noctis seemed to have read his mind, as he propped himself up on one elbow and peered down at Prompto’s flushed form. “I’d like you to touch me too, if you **want,**” the faintest hue of pink dusted his cheeks, and his deep blue gaze searched Prompto’s face. Prompto gave a nervous giggle, settling his hands on Noctis’ not-so-broad chest. That was motivation enough for Noctis to dip down, pressing his lips to Prompto’s. Prompto’s arms snaked around Noctis’ neck, urging him closer as they shared a kiss. Heat washed over the both of them, and they melted into each other. Noctis was tied up in Prompto, and Prompto strung up in Noctis. A hand tugged on Noctis’ mess of blue-black hair, and a bass rumble of a moan escaped into Prompto’s mouth. His hands roamed up and down Prompto’s frame, passing across his chest, down his thighs, along his stomach, and over again. Prompto shuttered under each touch, weakening. A cord of pants filled the room as they broke for air, returning in seconds to continue. Noctis loved every moment. The taste of Prompto’s lips, the feel of the skin he clutched at, the press of their bodies.

“Noct ...” the word came out in a sharp inhale, startling Noctis and giving him scant time to process Prompto squirming away from him. Noctis stared at Prompto. His face was even warmer than before; if possible, his violet eyes falling on where Noctis’ hand lingered. Noctis followed his gaze, finding his hand curled down Prompto’s pants. He jerked his hand away and jammed it into his pocket, lips parted with nothing to say. He _definitely_ got carried away. _So much for savoring my moments with Prompto._ Noctis bit his bottom lip as Prompto rolled just out of arm’s reach.

“Uhh Noct? What are we doing?” Prompto pulled himself to sit against the backboard, wrapping his arms around his bent knees and peaking at Noctis through fluttery pale lashes. It sounded stupid, but he couldn’t contrive a better way to word it. Things had never gotten so pensive before. Just quick kisses and teasing touches, and Prompto had _never_ reciprocated before. Noctis took sudden interest in the window, and he slowed his breathing. In truth he had no answer, because he himself didn’t know. He was acting on what he thought to be love, but in a lustful way? His head spun as he tried to untangle the web of emotions he was caught in. He pouted. Why were feelings always attached to consequences?

“Hey, how bout we check out the arcade?” Prompto leapt to his feet, coming round to drag Noctis off the bed. Noctis stumbled with a most inelegant yelp, catching Prompto in his line of vision as he regained balance. Prompto held onto one of his shoulders, another pearly grin setting his features aglow. He was trying to lighten the mood. Noctis could feel the air thinning as the tension faded.

“Not exactly a nap, but I’m sure it’ll do,” Noctis headed for the door, a ghost of a smile tracing his face as well. Prompto was lightening the mood, being a friend, even after that awkward onset. Noctis loved _that_ about him _too._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these two dorks, and look forward to the potential of this work.  
Also; if it wasn’t already obvious, I’m new to this site and writing for FFXV. Hopefully you’ll enjoy my work though. :)  
Goodbye for now, and take care. :)


End file.
